EmperorNapoleon
EmperorNapoleon is the emperor of France, Celestial Empire, and the king of Italy. He began his reign on Woozworld sometime in March. He's also known as Nabulio, Nappy Bonbon, Nappy, Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte, and Napoleon. Together, Napoleon Bonaparte and Chanterella owns the biggest empire in Woozworld containing one kingdom and two empires. A quick summery about Napoleon Napoleon is a very funny man. He has a good sense of humor, and acts very young. He enjoys his company with his second wife, Empress Chanterella . He enjoys messing around with Chanterella , and she enjoys doing the same to him, too. Napoleon Bonaparte loves people who are fun to hang around with, but he hates it when too much people are crowding around him, or invading his empire. When people disrespect Napoleon's empire, he hangs them up and wins their battles. The Emperor is very fond of the French nationality. His favorite colors are red and blue. On the other hand, he hates the color pink very much. The emperor enjoys playing pranks with Chant and her friends. He seems to show his fondness of classical music and Beethoven music. Napoleon hates cats, but he loves chocolate. Napoleon has a dark secret: Sadly, he was bullied badly in school and it caused him to have low self-esteem. According to JohannesBrahms, one of Chant's friends, he was trying to comfort Nappy during 4th of July. He claims that Napoleon gets mad and angry easily. According to Chanterella, he's a very fun-loving man and a couragable emperor. According to Chant's friends, he's the most funniest clown in the world. Napoleon's life When Napoleon first joined, he met a girl named Snowballia . She was her first and only friend during the first three months. When Chanterella discovered him, she bought some friends to accompany him. A few days later after he met Chanterella, he happily got married with Snowballia on June 8, 2014. One day, one of Chanterella's friends named AmadeusMozart wanted to steal his empire and came up with an idea to prank Napoleon until he gives it up. Chanterella and her friends joined in, then Napoleon growled. Soon, the prank became a fight; thus, it lead Napoleon to his first ever war in Woozworld. The war lasted a short period of time, and people signed peace with him. Soon, Chanterella and Napoleon fell in love. Everyone including Chant's friends warned Napoleon that Snowballia was inactive. Sadly, Napoleon refused to listen. When Napoleon left Snowballia in charge of the empire when he went to vacation that lasted June 28, 2014 - July 5, 2014, Snowballia failed the task and let people invade the French Empire. Napoleon divorced Snowballia when he came back. When Napoleon came back, he soon realized that his friends were right and decided to marry Chanterella. The happy couple were married on July 6, 2014. With those two hearts bonded together, they created an empire that is indestructable. Together, they both make powerful leaders. The couple are currently working hard and trying their best to protect themselves from danger. Napoleonic Wars It started when some of Chant's friends invaded the French Empire and Napoleon had them hanged. When Chant found out, she called war on the French Empire where she invaded and pranked the French Empire. Then the Heat Empire invaded and joined the war. Then later Blahiammadodi joined the war. She was a girl who wanted empires for herself. Then Napoleon realized that he wanted peace with the Celestial Empire and made a treaty. From that point on the Celestial Empire entered the War as an allie to to the French Empire. After invading, the Heat Empire wanted peace and also became an allie. Later Blahiammadodi was defeated, but there is still one remaining original invader: AmadeusMozart! After the war ended, Napoleon hosted a grand feast for the kingdoms and celebrated peace. Many people joined in the feast with Napoleon. People celebrated victory as the emperor prepares the feast. During the feast, people danced, partied, and ate delicious French cuisines. After the feast, everyone had a good time. =Gallery= EmperorNapoleon profile picture.png|Napoleon's profile EmperorNapoleon.png|Napoleon's outfit. EmperorNapoleon selfie.png|Selfie by Napoleon. EmperorNapoleon pink.png|His silly wife, Chanterella, did a prank and dyed his hair pink! Triplets.png|Chanterella and one of her friends dressing up as Napoleon. Napoleon is the one with his arms down. Napoleon and Snowballia.png|Napoleon Bonaparte with his first Woozworld wife, Snowballia. Napoleon in his throne.png|Napoleon Bonaparte sitting on his throne. Napoleon conquering a land.png|Napoleon conquering a land. Throne.png|Napoleon conquers another kingdom's throne. Wedding.png|Nap's wedding with Chant. They're going on a honeymoon. Nappy and Chant.png|Napoleon and Chanterella about to kiss. Nap and Snow.png|Napoleon and Snowballia. Napoleon in Celestial Empire.png|Napoleon in the Celestial Empire throne room. Empty throne.png|Napoleon alone in the Celestial Empire throne room. Pink throne.png|A prank that Chanterella did. She painted his throne pink! Kissing Chanterella.png|Nappy and Chant kissing and getting married. Italy.png|Napoleon's throne in Italy. Wedding outfit Nap.png|Napoleon's wedding outfit. Nappy feast.png|Napoleon's feast after the war. Block invaders.png|During the war, Napoleon built a wall to keep away invaders. Napoleon twin.png|Napoleon's secret twin. Hiding.png|Awww... Little Nabulio is hiding somewhere. Party.png|Napoleon is having a party in his bedroom! Peace with Heat Empire.png|Napoleon signing the peace treaty with the Heat Empire. Newly wedded couple Nappy.png|The newly wedded couple enjoying cake together. Back.png|The back side of Napoleon's outfit. Snowballia and Napoleon.png|Snowballia and Napoleon having their wedding. Napoleon and Snowballia's wedding.png|They're about to kiss. Napoleon and Snowballia's honeymoon.png|Napoleon and Snowballia in the French Empire's throne room. EmperorNapoleon body.png|Napoleon's portrait. Apart of other Nations! He is apart of the Celestial Empire aafter marrying Chanterella and also Became part of the Heat Empire after marrying Snowballia, He assumes the role as Governor of The Waste Lands Category:Woozens Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:French Empire Category:Kingdom of Italy Category:Celestial Empire